


The Bug

by AJ2187



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Taking care of sick partners, catching sickness from said partners, his partners are idiots kinda, its a pain to take care of his partners, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ2187/pseuds/AJ2187
Summary: Kitty and Lizzie are dead…Not literally but the Halloween party hit them pretty hard and now Alfie has to take care of them while they fight a sickness bug that’s been floating around. Not to mention their Halloween outfits were pretty skimpy and it was fairly cold last night.





	The Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute fic of My OC’s Kitty Rose, Lizzie Taylor and Alfie Williams. I will be making more of these to go along with my artwork for them and I will write a fic for the halloween party to go along with the drawings I am doing of them too.

Kitty and Lizzie were dead…

Well not actually dead but they sure were acting like it.

“Allllffffiiiieeeee my head hurts” kitty whined in his ear as he carried her back up to their bed piggy back style. He knew it was a bad idea for them not to at least cover up a bit at the party last night, he knew he should’ve given them a coat.

But his girlfriends looked too cute in their costumes last night and he didn’t want to ruin their image. But then again, they might’ve been fine if there wasn’t a bug being passed around as fast as a spliff at a teenager’s party.

When he reached the door to their room which he opened with great difficulty due to the woman on his back, he came across the other culprit of the bug lying in bed with the covers reaching over her mouth. She looked like a little girl trying to keep as warm as possible under the covers on a cold winter night.

“Hey Lizzie, how are you feeling?” Alfie asked his other girlfriend. He still had no idea how he managed to get into a polygamous relationship with these two girls, although they loved him as much as they did each other he still felt like an outsider at times. After all he was the only guy in the relationship and originally Lizzie and Kitty were dating, that was until they approached him about a polygamous relationship.

He can still remember that day as vividly as last night even though it was a year and a half ago…

#

“You go ask him.”

“No, you go ask him”.

“Lizziieeee this is embarrassing he’ll think I'm weird if I ask him that.”

“Who cares he’ll probably think he’s the luckiest guy on earth more than how weird you are.”

Kitty pouted at lizzie for five minutes while she just stared back at her, challenging her like a predator teasing its prey, waiting for it to run into its trap so that it would know. It had won.

“Fine! But only if you come with me” she had proposed, okay maybe she hadn’t won this argument. She forgot how spontaneous kitty could be at times.

“ugh fine” she agreed and suddenly they were walking towards the cute guy with the Karate hoodie.

“H-Hi Alfie… can we umm, uhhhh.” Kitty mumbled.

“Hey Alf come with us we gotta talk to you.” Lizzie spat out. Only after she said this did she realise Alfie was looking at them with his hazel eyes that screamed kindness and stared into her, wondering if they were being genuine.  _ Fuck he’s actually really cute,  _ Lizzie panicked as she started to blush.

“Umm sure.” He agreed and all his friends who definitely looked better than him and were more in the girls’ league just stared at each other smirking and wondering what on earth was going on.

The three of them walked until they were out of earshot of the canteen, and they definitely walked until they were out of eyesight of the canteen. People could be quite judgy here and they already got bullied for being a bi couple.

“Okay umm, what's this about?” Alfie asked as he ran his hand through his hair, although he was about 5 foot 11, he walked smaller than he looked which was quite sad.

Kitty just looked at Lizzie begging her for help, this confession was tough for them. After all, wanting to be in a polygamous relationship isn’t easy enough to confess. “Well, Alfie. As you know kitty and I are in a relationship and have been for a while. As you also know, we are bi. As you might not know, we have a crush on you and we think you have one on us too.” Alfie’s face went as red as a tomato as his eyes started to dart around looking for a place to settle.

“Kitty and I have discussed this for a while now and although we love each other very much, we feel that there’s not enough love in our relationship. What we’re asking you is-“

“DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH US!?” Kitty screamed at him causing everyone to blush even more than they already were.

“…”

“…”

“…”

The air became awkward as no one said a word for a few mins. Lunch was going to be over soon and they’d need to go back to lesson so hopefully Alfie would answer before then.

“…”

“I-I don’t really know how to answer to this. I’ve never been asked out by a girl, much less two of them at once. So, is it ok if I think about it for a bit? I’ll meet you here if I have an answer.” And with that Alfie rushed back to his friends, steam rising off of his face from how red he had gotten.

Lizzie looked at Kitty and smiled as she grabbed her hand, Kitty was looking a little down “It’s ok, he didn’t say no” kitty smiled a bit at this.

_ The end of the day _

Kitty wasn’t in her usual bubbly mood for the rest of the day until they got to the spot Alfie said to meet at and they saw him there, pacing back and forth as he picked at the skin around his fingers. Kitty literally dragged her over to him as her eyes sparkled looking up at him waiting for him to explain.

He never explained he just held out his hand and asked “C-can we hold hands while we walk home?” and kitty just giggled and held his left while Lizzie walked at his side. She said she didn’t like displaying PDA and also pointed out that it’s Kitty’s day to flirt.

#

“NO! I DON’T WANT THE MEDICINE ITS HORRIBLE BLEGH!” Lizzie shouted while turning her head away from the spoon whenever he brought it near her mouth. She really reverted into a kid when she was ill and as cute as it was, she wouldn’t be getting better at all if she didn’t take the medicine.

“If you don’t take the medicine, I won't make you that dessert you really like” Alfie threatened, no effect. “Fine, I guess I’ll just microwave some food for you then” Lizzie’s head shot towards him with a deathly glare, bullseye.

“GIMME THAT MEDICINE, THAT MEDICINE’S NOT GOT SHIT ON ME!” Alfie gave her a spoon of the cold medicine and as she grimaced, he pointed out she needed two more spoonful’s worth.

“That’s my girl, now get comfy and I’ll put on a film for the three of us to watch” he said as he ruffled her hair and booped her nose.

As Alfie played a movie of their choice, they didn’t really choose per se more so made grunting noises at all the films he listed so he just put one on at random, he got into the middle of the bed and sat up as the girls propped themselves up with their pillows so they could see the TV but didn’t have to actually get up.

As the film played Alfie had to think back on the hectic day, he had taking care of his girlfriends and he tried to decide who was worse when they were ill.

On the one hand, Kitty moaned non-stop about being hungry, food tasting weird, her head hurting, being too warm, being too cold and so on. It was as if as soon as one problem had been fixed two more took root just like a hydra if you chopped off its heads.

But Lizzie, she just refused to get any help whatsoever, Alfie had an inkling that Lizzie might actually think she could dominate the sickness bug in the same way she dominated her partners in flirting and in bed. If he tried to feed her, she’d refuse unless he threatened her in some way and that was just as tiring. He was lucky he hadn’t run out of threats at all today.

While Alfie was pondering who was worse, he had just noticed the girls had dozed off and being careful not to wake them he moved their pillows so they weren’t being propped up so that they could lie down properly.

He turned off the TV and got out of bed and before going downstairs to eat and sleep on the sofa, kissed his amazing and stupid girlfriends on their foreheads wishing them sweet dreams and a speedy recovery.

Alfie then moved to the sofa downstairs and moved the pull-out bed so he could sleep properly and instantly fell asleep.

#

As he woke in the morning his eyes felt heavy and tired, his nose was blocked and his throat felt stuffy. “Fuck.” He had caught the bug off of the girls, but luckily, they had recovered and were currently leaning over him right now, worry evident on their faces.

When Alfie sat up so he could see them properly his face instantly flushed up as he noticed what they were wearing. Nurses Outfits, the typical sexy kind. Why? How the hell would he know but his face knew it was too sexy for his ill-ridden brain to process so his face got redder and redder until his head started spinning and he actually fainted.

“KITTY WHY DID YOU MAKE US WEAR THESE WE’RE NOT IN A PORNO!!??!”

“I thought he’d like it as a present for him taking care of us!!” he just about heard them cry out as he fainted.

God his partners were idiots.


End file.
